Alguien tiene que elegir
by sasuhinas fan
Summary: Una pequeña combinación de ambos "mundos", o sea, Naruto y Naruto: Road to Ninja... Posible two-shot o three-shot.


¡Hola a todas y todos!

Aquí estoy yo, con un… todavía no decido si two-shot o three-shot, pero espero lo disfruten. ¿Y qué puedo decir? Fue una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió, y me dije, ¿por qué no?

Bueno, ya saben, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba harta, harta de ese par de idiotas que parecían no querer entender que ella no era un juguete al cual podrían pisotear cuando se les daba la gana. Pero no, ahí estaban, como malditos posesos peleando por ver quien lograba conmoverla.  
-¡Basta!- ambos voltearon al instante  
-¿Qué sucede linda? ¿Lograste convencerte de mi gran calidad humana?- con aquél tono arrogante, que tanto la irritaba, preguntó el azabache quien intentaba acercarse a ella, pero lo detuvo extendiendo su brazo.  
-Quiero que los dos se larguen de aquí- ordenó entre dientes, mientras intentaba mantener la calma.  
-Pero linda si ape…  
-¡Cierra la boca Uchiha!-interrumpió furiosa-Ni se les ocurra volver a acercarse o si no...  
-¿Si no qué?- cuestionó el otro azabache.  
-O si no juro que los dejare irreconocibles- amenazó con una sonrisa psicópata adornando su hermoso rostro.  
Vio al Namikaze sonreír, y al instante entendió.  
-También va para ti Namikaze- le hizo un mueca de desprecio sin apartar sus furiosas perlas de aquellas azules.  
-No te atreverías  
-¿Eso crees?... Pruébame  
-Jamás serías capaz de lastimarme-apuntó muy seguro de si.  
-Eso era antes de que ambos decidieran que sería una buena, más bien... La parte esencial de sus estúpidas apuestas  
-Vamos Hime, es divertido- sonrió galantemente el Uchiha para calmar los humos de la situación.  
-He de admitir que al principio disfrutaba ser besada por alguno de ustedes- se cruzó de brazos; y al suspirar pesadamente prosiguió- pero al enterarme que eran por sus estúpidas apuestas a mis costillas... Juro que quise asesinarlos. Y he de reconocer que le estuve muy agradecida a su novia en común- soltó despectivamente- incluso pensaba reconocerla como mi amiga, pero me enteré que me lo decía porque estaba celosa...-otro suspiro se hizo presente- ¿por qué son tan idiotas en su equipo?- se masajeó la sien mientras hacia esa pequeña pregunta- no importa... No pienso volver a dejar que se entrometan en mi vida, gracias por escuchar- dicho eso, se alejó indignada, no sin antes propiciarle una buena bofetada a ambos, quienes veían como se alejaba la Hyûga con parte de su vida.  
Otro golpe retumbo y se podía ver al Uchiha sobándose la cabeza.  
-Dijiste que funcionaria, idiota- reclamo molesto.  
-Así lo pensé, con eso de que es un hueso duro de roer, pensé que se sentiría alagada al ser ella nuestra única meta-admitió- tranquilo, ya se le pasará- él mismo trataba de convencerse, pero sabía que ahora sí la habían regado.  
-¿Y si no lo hace, "genio"?- preguntó realmente preocupado. Pero instantes después era él quien se sobaba.  
-Entonces será tu culpa-vio la cara de confusión de su amigo- tú no hiciste nada para detener esta estupidez Menma, así que también deberías aceptar la culpabilidad.  
-Lo más seguro es que realmente nos aleje de su vida- miro al cielo detenidamente, recordando su linda sonrisa, a lo cual atino a sonreír- ¿qué haremos Sasuke?  
-Intentar conquistarla, o ¿piensas dejar las cosas así? ¿Qué piense que somos unos completos idiotas?  
-Creo que lo mejor sería dejarla en paz un tiempo.  
-Me será imposible hacerlo, después de probar esos labios, me he vuelto adicto a ella- declaró sin reservación alguna.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquél escándalo era percibido por toda la aldea y como no hacerlo si eran el rubio, héroe de Konoha y el azabache, que de criminal había pasado a héroe en cosa de nada.  
-¡Teme!- resonó un golpe que fácilmente había sido esquivado por Sasuke.  
-Hmph... Es suficiente  
-¿Suficiente?- cuestiono molesto, mientras preparaba otro golpe-¡Esto no es ningún jodido entrenamiento!  
-Basta dobe- inmutable como siempre, ordenó fríamente.  
Ambos estaban molestos, querían mostrarle al otro quién era mejor para ella, y al no poder llegar a un acuerdo mediante palabras, los golpes serían la solución.  
-¡Basta Naruto, Sasuke! Ya es suficiente- intervino Sakura, saliendo de Ichiraku.  
-¡Pero, Sakura-chan! ¡El teme empezó!  
-¡No me interesa saber quién empezó!- se cruzó de brazos molesta- así ninguno de los dos va a lograr nada, mas que asustarla.  
-Tsk. Sakura tiene razón, así no van a lograr nada, par de idiotas- desinteresadamente salía un castaño con sus brazos apoyados en la nuca- además no es como que este muy interesada en ustedes.  
-¡Cállate Kiba!  
-A mí no me  
-Ki-Kiba-kun, no hay ne-necesidad de a-armar tanto a-alboroto- tras él apareció la causante de todo; nerviosa y sonrojada ante la forma de actuar de aquellos jóvenes, mientras jugaba con su chamarra. Pero claro, ella era la única que ignoraba el por qué de su comportamiento. Como siempre, su ingenuidad e inocencia la distinguían como única.  
-Na-Naruto-kun, ya no-nos vamos- ¿por qué lo ponía al tanto? Fácil, porque él los había invitado.  
-¡Hinata-chan no te vayas!- se aproximó a ella y la abrazó para impedirle su partida.  
-Apártate, dobe- sin saber bien en qué momento; el Uchiha separaba al Uzumaki de Hinata, jalándolo de su chamarra.- Te acompaño- extendió du mano, ofreciéndosela con su típica sonrisa ladina.  
-U-Uchi-Uchiha-san, n-no es ne-necesario, y-yo puedo i-ir- pero fue interrumpida, ya que su nerviosismo le nublaba los sentidos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Él continuaba con su sonrisa, especialmente al notar el fuerte sonrojo que hacía su aparición como el personaje principal de aquél bello escenario, el cual era cubierto con ese sedoso telón negro azulado.  
-No es necesario que se tomen tantas molestias, yo la acompaño-molesto por haber sido ignorado, al igual que odiaba aquél cortejo tan descarado por aquellos idiotas del equipo 7. Especialmente al tener su olfato tan desarrollado, y percibir como se les alborotaban las hormonas.- Así que, no se preocupen.  
Tomó a Hinata de la mano y la sacó de entre aquellos "depredadores". Nadie, absolutamente NADIE, tocaría a su Hinata.  
-¡Alto, Inuzuka!-ordenó Sasuke, quien ni tardo ni perezoso, ya se encontraba delante de ellos- Dejemos que "Hinata-chan", decida- aún con la vista gacha, pudo percibir la cercanía del azabache, cosa que la alarmó haciéndola retroceder como un acto reflejo, ya que no terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquellas situaciones, en las cuáles Naruto y Sasuke eran los principales culpables.  
-Ki-Kiba-kun- llamó apenas perceptible para los oídos masculinos.  
-¿Sí, Hinata?- se aproximó a ella, interponiéndose entre Sasuke y la ojiperla.  
-¿M-me a-acompañas a ca-casa?-pidió sin atreverse a subir la mirada, porque sabía que si lo hacía, seguramente terminaría inconsciente- po-por favor.  
-Claro Hinata, te acompaño a casa- sonrió dulcemente ante la petición de su amiga.  
-¡Yo debería de ser el que la acompañe a casa, dattebayo!  
-¡No te metas, Naruto!  
-¿Verdad Hina-chan?- empujó a ambos jóvenes para quedar frente a ella; la tomó de ambas manos; ella volteó tan sólo para notar los escasos centímetros que la separaban de Naruto- ¿Verdad que prefieres ir conmigo, ttebayo?  
Sus orbes se abrieron como platos y el sonrojo incrementó de manera descomunal; mientras que en su cabeza retumbaba "conmigo"; sus latidos aumentaron; su respiración se complicó y lo único que alcanzó a escuchar antes de colapsar fue el reclamo por parte de los jóvenes y la voz de Sakura.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Estaba harta y cansada de los hombres. Primero había sido ese par y después el maldito pervertido de Neji; lo bueno del asunto era que ni Kiba ni Shino eran como ellos, porque si no, estaba segura que ya hubiera dejado sin herederos a sus respectivos clanes.  
Se tumbó en el sillón de la recámara del Inuzuka, a la par que dejaba escapar un suspiro pesado.  
-¿Por qué son tan idiotas?- soltó a la nada, mientras clavaba su mirada al techo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.  
-¿Dijiste algo?- dirigió sus perlas, las cuales reflejaban su desinterés en el mundo, hacia el recién llegado.  
-Sólo me preguntaba el por qué de su idiotez- declaró regresando su mirada hacia aquél punto.  
-¿Menma, Sasuke y Neji?- preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.  
-Sabes que sí, me sacan de mis casillas tan fácilmente- negó.  
-¿Quieres que los lastimemos?- emocionado, Kiba hacia aparición.  
-No, gracias... Ya les dejé en claro que si volvían a apostar, o siquiera a acercárseme, los desfiguraba.  
-Hinata, parece como si no los conocieras- apuntó Kiba- Sasuke tiene 2 años con lo mismo y Menma, aunque no mostraba interés, desde hace 10 meses se unió a las idioteces de Sasuke.  
-¡Quiero matarlos!... Todo, ¡todo, lo que sentía por Menma se fue al carajo!- firmemente se levantó de su lugar y sus ojos denotaban un brillo asesino.  
-No tiene caso que sigas molesta- sonrió Kiba para transmitirle paz- por algo los amenazaste, ¿ne?... Además, si vuelven a jugar contigo, Shino y yo los pondremos en su lugar- por primera vez, después de mucho, se sentía importante para alguien.  
-Gracias Kiba-kun- sonrió sinceramente, algo que tampoco había hecho hace mucho. Y tanto Kiba como Shino se sonrojaron al ver aquello, la sonrisa más linda del mundo.  
-Bueno, vamos a entrenar- ordenó Shino, recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta- Pero primero- entrecerró los ojos; y repentinamente sacó un insecticida de su gabardina.  
Y sin que él lo esperara, ambos compañeros estallaron en risas.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Se removió lentamente; sintió los rayos del sol sobre su piel; abrió con pesadez ambas perlas; y un aroma ya conocido le inundó la nariz.  
-¿Na-Naruto-kun?- llamó tenuemente mientras se enderezaba para quedar sentada en la cama del rubio.  
-¡Hinata-chan! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Tienes fiebre?- el bombardeo de preguntas la alteró debido a que Naruto buscaba alguna lesión en el delicado cuerpo de la Hyûga, observándola- Me preocupe mucho por ti, ttebayo- admitió dulcemente y guardó la emoción que sentía al verla bien.  
-A-a-arigatou, Na-Naruto-kun- de nueva cuenta su rostro era cubierto por aquel singular sonrojo.  
-Naruto- la pelirosa salió de la pequeña cocina- Hinata, al fin despiertas- sonrió alivianada, pero su gesto cambio al instante al ver aquél sonrojo tan descomunal presente en la ojiperla- Naruto, aléjate de Hinata, ¿no te das cuenta que eres el responsable de sus malestares?- la chica se puso más nerviosa al oír aquella declaración, especialmente sabiendo que era cierto.  
-Somos, Sakura, somos- aquella voz parecía reclamar por algún extraño malentendido- en especial yo... Con la simple mención de mi nombre comienza a sentirse... Extraña- afirmó Sasuke saliendo de entre las sombras- ¿ne, "Hinata-chan"?  
Hinata tembló a la simple mención de su nombre, y es que a ella era a la única que le hablaba con algún honorífico y lo hacía de una forma... Y su voz, ¡demonios, su voz!; era más que evidente que él lo hacía a propósito, porque aunque era gruesa, él la engrosaba más y dejaba a relucir su interés de seducción, pero para que negarlo, ella ni siquiera lo imaginaba.  
-Y-y-yo- apartó la mirada- y-yo- tragó saliva, no sabía ni siquiera que estaba pasando, o mas bien, no estaba muy segura.  
-Sasuke-kun, no hagas eso... No quiero que tenga una recaída- pidió la ojijade; se acercó a Hinata y apartó a sus dos amigos- ¿estás bien, Hinata-chan?- recibió un lento asentimiento como respuesta- Que bien... Por cierto, Kiba dijo que vendría por ti en unos minutos.  
Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaría celosa de su amiga, pero no era el caso, ellos eran sus mejores amigos y ya no sentía nada mas que un desinteresado cariño hacia ellos; es mas, le regocijaba la idea de que alguno fuera correspondido por Hinata. Pero al estar presente en la mayoría de las confrontaciones desatadas por ese par a causa de la Hyûga, le preocupaba la reacción del que no fuera correspondido. Y es que, Sakura Haruno sabía que lo que Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha sentían por Hinata Hyûga, era verdadero amor.  
-No t-te pre-preocupes Sa-Sakura-chan, yo pu-puedo irme so-sola- recuperándose del bochorno que ambos le provocaban, contestó sonriente.  
-Vas a disculparme, Hinata, pero Kiba me pidió que no te dejará ir sola y esta vez, pienso hacerle caso.  
-De-demo, Sakura-chan  
-Nada de peros, señorita. Kiba parecía muy preocupado... y tiene razones para hacerlo- lo último lo dijo en voz baja, para que sólo ella escuchara.  
-E-esta bien, Sakura-chan- algunas veces Sakura solía ser tan intimidante como Tsunade, especialmente cuando se trataba de cuidarla.  
-¡No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, yo la llevo, ttebayo!  
-Vámonos, Hinata- ordenó Sasuke, quién ya estaba en la entrada, esperándola.  
-¡Ella viene conmigo, teme!  
-Admítelo, dobe. Ella prefiere venir conmigo.  
-¡En tus sueños, teme!- se burló, no sin antes soltar una estruendosa carcajada.  
-En mis sueños estás muerto, dobe- dijo molesto, ante el atrevimiento de su amigo, frente a la ojiperla.  
-Pues en mis sueños, Hinata me elige a mí- declaró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; Hinata se sonrojo salvajemente; Sakura se molesto y Sasuke, bueno Sasuke es Sasuke.  
-Date por muerto- quedó justo en frente de Naruto y lo tomó de la chamarra.  
-¡Basta!- ordenó Sakura, empleando el mismo tono autoritario que su sensei- Ninguno se va con ella, esperaremos a Kiba.  
-Pero- se alejó uno del otro  
-¡Dije que esperaríamos a Kiba, Naruto!  
-¡No es justo, ttebayo!  
-Sa-Sakura-chan- la aludida volteó enseguida, y su semblante se torno preocupado al instante- ¡Sa-Sakura-chan!- exclamó pidiendo ayuda. Su rostro se tornó pálido, su respiración se entrecortaba y se le dificultaba, sudaba frío y se le estaba volviendo opaca la visión... Y eso le daba miedo, mucho miedo.  
Sakura actuó de inmediato, después de ordenarle que se acostará; buscó en su porta shurikens el medicamento, pero al no encontrarlo con el tacto, se puso de pie, y empujando a los chicos, vació el objeto en la mesa del rubio.  
-¡Carajo!- golpeó la mesa frustrada. Regresó a donde Hinata; notando que cada vez se le dificultaba más el poder respirar.  
-¿¡Qué mierda está pasando, Sakura!?- preguntó alterado el Uchiha al ver a la ojiperla en tan deplorable estado.  
-¡Vayan por Kiba!- ordenó visiblemente alterada mientras aplicaba su jutsu médico sobre el pecho de la Hyûga.  
-Pero  
-¡Maldita sea, que vayan por Kiba, carajo!- ordenó interrumpiendo al rubio. Ambos salieron del departamento rápidamente, sabían que algo malo pasaba, pero ¿por qué Sakura no les decía nada?  
-Sa-Sa-Sakura- era notorio lo mal que estaba y Sakura se maldecía internamente, ¿¡Por qué chingados no llevaba el maldito medicamento con ella!?  
-Vamos Hinata, resiste... Sólo un poco más- suplicó haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por calmar el cuerpo de su amiga que cada vez se veía peor y eso le preocupaba, ¿por qué demonios tardaban tanto?  
-¿¡Qué pasó!?- preguntó alterado el Inuzuka mientras entraba al departamento.  
-¡El medicamento!- ordenó, y éste obedeció, sacándolo y entregándoselo rápidamente- Hinata necesito que abras la boca- pidió mientras la enderezaba-¡Agua!- ordenó y en el mismo instante Sasuke le extendía uno, mientras observaba como Hinata recibía 2 pastillas en la boca y después Sakura le daba agua para que pudiera tragarlas.  
Esperaron unos cuántos segundos, los más tortuosos de los presentes, mientras oían la respiración de la Hyûga y el dolor que reflejaba su rostro, hasta que por fin hizo reacción el medicamento, dándole a Hinata la posibilidad de volver a respirar bien.  
Sakura la recostó en la cama de Naruto.  
-Descansa- le dijo con una sonrisa preocupada a su amiga, quién asintió lentamente.  
-A-arigatou Sakura-chan- agradeció difícilmente debido a lo ocurrido. Por su parte, ella tan sólo asintió sonriendo y la cubrió con una manta del rubio.  
Los cuatro presentes esperaron sin moverse de su lugar, hasta verla dormir. Sakura se levantó de la orilla de la cama y se dirigió al baño para remojarse la cara, realmente necesitaba refrescarse.  
-¿Qué pasó Sakura?- rompió el silencio Kiba, intentando no sonar preocupado, al menos no tanto.  
-No lo sé- negó decaída, y era verdad, no entendía que había pasado.  
-¿¡Cómo que no lo sabes!?  
-¡En serio Kiba!... No entiendo que fue lo que pasó- posó su mirada en la chica que dormía pasiblemente.  
-¿Qué fue eso Sakura-chan?- preguntó aún shockeado Naruto.  
-¿Y el medicamento?- cuestionó queriendo entender dónde había quedado el frasco que Sakura siempre llevaba.  
-Lo olvidé- admitió decaída. Sabía que por su descuido Hinata estuvo a nada de morir.  
-¿¡Cómo que lo olvidaste!?- sus ojos se descolocaron a tal declaración.  
-Kiba, necesitamos hablar... En privado- éste la siguió hasta la pequeña cocina del rubio.  
Ya adentro, él insistió con la mirada.  
-No sé por qué lo olvidé... En serio, lo siento- su rostro entristecido reflejaba su arrepentimiento.  
-Está bien- suspiró resignado- Pero insisto con lo mismo… ella debería tener su propia dotación- reclamó.  
-Tsunade-sama y yo ya te dijimos por qué no, es adictivo y peligroso en grandes dosis- Kiba bufó ante aquella declaración.  
-Ya lo sé... No se cansan de repetirlo... Pero, ¡joder Sakura! Tú y yo bien sabemos del gran autocontrol que Hina posee, hasta da miedo.  
-Entiendo Kiba, pero no es tan fácil... No es algo que tenga que ver con el autocontrol- suspiró resignada- la maldita droga es sintética, y es por eso que estamos buscando una cura... Pero no es tan fácil.  
- Entonces quiero que ellos lo sepan.  
-Eso ni pensarlo, Naruto y Sasuke no tienen nada que ver en esto- ella no quería angustiar a ese par, por ello había decidido no decir nada. Los únicos que lo sabían eran, los integrantes del equipo 8, ella, Tenten y por supuesto Tsunade.  
-¡Maldita sea Sakura! Sabes que la amo como un jodido esclavo... Pero necesito que alguien la cuide cuando yo no esté.  
-Tsunade-sama bien dijo que no saldrías a misión hasta que ella estuviera bien.  
-¡Ese no es el chingado problema!- se frotó el cabello frustrado- El problema es que podría haber una misión dónde sea esencial algún ninja de rastreo y Shino regresa como en uno o dos meses... Entonces seré solicitado- ella entendía su preocupación. Le impresionaba la forma tan abrupta que había cambiado el carácter del Inuzuka, ahora brillaba por su seriedad en los asuntos de la enfermedad de Hinata, las misiones de alto rango y asuntos internos de la aldea, pero fuera de ello, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.  
Las cosas habían cambiado desde que se daban a notar los síntomas de aquella deficiencia cardíaca- secuela de su pelea con Neji hace ya unos años atrás- algo que los había tomado por sorpresa. La guerra había terminado, y durante ella no se había presentado algún antecedente del estado de salud de la Hyûga, si no hasta unos meses después... Tal vez algún desgaste durante la misión junto a Kiba y Tenten o durante la misma guerra. Nadie estaba seguro, ni siquiera Tsunade; lo que era cierto, era que, si no encontraba una cura lo antes posible, la salud de Hinata sería más deplorable, y eso era alarmante. Nadie de los que sabían sobre su situación querían que ella muriera y eso lo sabía, ella tampoco quería perder a su amiga.

No sabía de que tema tendrían que hablar Kiba y Sakura, pero estaba seguro de que sería algo sobre lo acontecido con Hinata.  
Vio al azabache jalar un banquillo y sentarse en él, quedando a un lado de la cama y le impresionó ver que no le importaba que él estuviera ahí, lo vio acariciando el rostro de la ojiperla, lentamente y con suma delicadeza, como temiendo romperla. Y lo notó, él creía que Sasuke sólo lo hacía para molestar, pero ahí lo notó él realmente sentía algo por ella; era visible en ese brillo que ocupaba sus oscuras orbes, también lo podía ver en ello, la sincera preocupación del Uchiha. ¿Cómo debía sentirse? Ambos la amaban, pero sólo uno estaría con ella.  
Negó, no era tiempo de pensar en ello. Se acercó a Sasuke y colocó su mano sobre su hombro para que sintiera su apoyo; y aunque él no hiciera ni dijera nada, sabía que se lo agradecía.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado sin ser asediada por ese par, y lo agradecía con el alma. Pero había algo que no le causaba gracia; el idiota del Uchiha le estaba coqueteando a una de sus mejores amigas, a Ino Yamanaka, quién al parecer creía fielmente en cada estupidez que éste le decía.  
-Es tan... Romántico- suspiró Ino "enamorada"- No sé por qué tiene tan mala reputación.  
-Ino, sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?- la rubia asintió- entonces hazme caso, no le creas ni una sola palabra al Uchiha.  
-Pero él dijo que... Qu-que yo soy i-importante para él- soltó sonrojada.  
-¿A cuántas no se lo habrá dicho ya?  
-¿¡Qu-qué!?- preguntó alarmada Ino.  
-Sólo digo que no te confíes...- respondió con una leve sonrisa.  
-Hina-Hinata-chan  
-¡No llores Ino!- se acercó y la abrazo acurrucándola en su pecho- Por favor bonita, no llores- adoraba a Ino, era como una hermana, y si Sasuke se atrevía a seguir jugando con ella, juraba por Rikudo-sennin que lo aplastaría como a una mosca.  
-Miren a quién tenemos aquí- y hablando del rey de Roma- Ino-chan que li  
-Aléjate, Uchiha- la ojiperla interrumpió su cortejo hacía la rubia; se puso frente a ella queriéndola proteger de una "amenaza" y tiró la rosa que sería para la rubia.  
-Hime- alcanzó a pronunciar ante la impresión que aquello le causaba. Quería besarla, sentir sus labios contra los suyos, quería abrazarla con una maldita necesidad que ni él sabía de dónde provenía y quería aclararle que sólo pensaba en ella.  
-Por favor Uchiha, te lo pediré sólo una vez... Deja en paz a Ino o juro que ésta me la pagas- amenazó seriamente.  
-Tsk- chasqueó la lengua, él pensando que ella estaría celosa... Todas esas semanas intentando que lo celara... ¡y nada!- Lo que usted ordene, Hime-chan- hizo una reverencia y besó su mano galantemente.  
-Largo- no lo admitiría, pero recibir el beso en su mano la había colocado nerviosa. Hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que vieron al Uchiha lo suficientemente lejos, y fue Ino la que volvió a hablar.  
-Hinata-chan- volteó para oír a su amiga- le gustas a Sasuke-kun- aunque le doliera admitirlo, no podía negarlo, él realmente se veía interesado en la ojiperla.  
-¡¿Ese playboy interesado en mí?!- su cara era de incredulidad y burla- Él se interesa hasta en una mosca.  
-No seas tan cruel Hinata-chan... Juro que no miento, se le nota en los ojos- sonrió al pensar en él con aquella sonrisa tan sincera, que al parecer sólo le pertenecía a su amiga.  
-...- no pudo decir nada, de hecho, ni podía creerlo y no quería creerlo.

Otra semana sin poder besarla, ya se estaba cansando de su vida de casanova, todo ya era tan predecible, menos ella, Hinata Hyûga era la chica más impredecible, y el simple hecho de ser toda una Hyûga la volvía todo lo contrario a uno. Y eso le fascinaba, todo en ella le fascinaba.  
Llegó a su casa y después de quitarse las sandalias ninja, entró. Y algo lo confundió, había alguien con su madre, era la risa de una mujer.  
Siguió las voces, hasta llegar al pasillo que daba al jardín, y ahí vio a Hinata, quién portaba un elegante kimono negro con pequeñas flores rosas distribuidas por los brazos, en la parte inferior del kimono tenía pequeñas tonalidades rosas y con flores de varios colores y con un obi de un rosado muy claro; su cabello recogido en un chongo sostenido por una peineta plateada con adornos florales, su flequillo de un solo lado y con sus mechones sueltos resaltando sus finos rasgos; sus labios con un brillo rosa, y con leves tonos de maquillaje. A la vista del Uchiha se veía extraordinariamente hermosa.

-¿Entonces ya es oficial?- de pronto escuchó a su madre tornarse seria, algo que le sorprendió, Mikoto no era de cambios de humor repentinos, así que decidió escuchar.

-Sí, hoy fue la ceremonia de presentación.

-Y… ¿estás segura de esto?

-Lo mismo preguntó mamá- oyó un suspiro cansado- y le diré lo mismo que a ella… No pierdo nada en intentarlo, además ambas aldeas se verán beneficiadas ante esta unión, al igual que el clan… ¿no cree?

-Pero, ¿y lo qué ustedes sienten?

-Bueno, él y yo queremos conocernos- ¿¡él!? ¿De quién demonios estaban hablando?- eso lo entendieron en ambas partes, tanto mi padre, como el suyo. Nadie quiere dar un paso en falso y estamos decididos a hacerlo.

-Todo fue planeado sin que siquiera se conocieran- afirmó la Uchiha.

-Pero lo haremos, es decir, Gaara es muy apuesto y caballeroso… y al parecer a él no le fui indiferente- ¿Gaara? Ese imbécil de Sunagakure estaba pretendiendo a la Hyûga… no, habían hecho un arreglo matrimonial… ¿¡Con permiso de quién!? No quería parecer posesivo, pero Hinata era suya y de nadie más. Y cuándo decía nadie más, también incluía a los amigos y familiares de ésta. Sí, debía admitirlo, sólo ella lo convertía en alguien tan posesivo.

-¿Y lo qué sentías por Menma?

-Eso quedó en el pasado

Realmente se había molestado con ellos… ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que hacer algo o si no iba a perderla, y era lo que menos quería. Ya no le importaba Menma, ni todas aquellas chicas que babeaban por él, no, en definitiva, quería a la chica para él.

-Y… bueno- oyó tragar a su madre- y, ¿y qué hay de Sasuke-kun?- sí, Mikoto estaba enterada de lo que su hijo sentía por Hinata, y también estaba enterada de sus múltiples intentos de conquistarla, pero no entendía qué hacía mal su hijo para que ella no lo notara. Media aldea babeaba por sus dos hijos, pero ella, la chica frente a ella parecía no estar interesada en ninguno.

-¿Sasuke? Seré directa con usted. Sí, usted me agrada pero estoy muy enojada con él y Menma, así que me gustaría evitar el tema.

-¿Enojada? ¿Por qué?- ¡oh no! si su madre se enteraba, seguro lo hacía papilla.

-Bueno, su hijo

-¡Estoy en casa!- interrumpió abruptamente, para evitar cualquier problema con su querida madre.

-Bienvenido, Sasu-kun-saludó.

-Uchiha

-Hina-chan, que sorpresa- ahora que la veía más de cerca, debía admitir que se veía más que hermosa. Maldito Sabaku no suertudo- luces, radiante- alagó y ella rodo los ojos.

-Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero ya es tarde y mi padre se va a molestar si no llego- se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia- Me retiro

-¿No quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-No Uchiha, gracias- soltó secamente.

-Pero, es tarde y es muy pe

-Sé cuidarme, gracias. Buenas noches- vio la intención de la Uchiha de levantarse- no se preocupe Mikoto-san, ya conozco el camino.

-Pero

-En serio, no se preocupe…-sonrió, hizo una leve reverencia y salió.

Iba en camino a la residencia Hyûga, pensando en lo que había platicado con la Uchiha. Sabía que al contarle reaccionaría como su madre, pero la verdad le había sorprendido que no pusiera tantos peros como su amada madre.

- Hyûga

-…- suspiro pesadamente, ¿qué no había entendido? Ella no quería verlo. Pero paro secamente y no volteo a verlo.

-Tienes algo que explicar- exigió seriamente, algo muy poco común en él.

-¿Algo qué explicarte?- volteó para encararlo- ¡ay, pero si vienes acompañado!- dijo con una sorpresa más que sarcástica.

-Al grano, explícanos eso de tu… tu compromiso- ordenó Menma.

-A ninguno le debo ningún tipo de explicación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquí el primer capítulo, lo sé… está algo… confuso. Pero en serio, tenía que hacer la combinación de Road to Ninja y Naruto…

Y todavía no sé que parejas serán, o sea; en el caso de Naruto, Naruto, no sé si será SasuHina o NaruHina, o ya de perdida, un trío xD… ok no (¿o sí podría?); bueno y en el caso de Naruto: Road to Ninja, no sé si MenHina, SasuHina o GaaHina, o ya un MenHinaSasu…. Jejejejejeje xD ¿ustedes qué opinan?

¡Bueno, espero sus sexys y sensuales reviews!

¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
